callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Model 1887
The Winchester Model 1887 is a lever-action shotgun originally designed by American gun designer John Browning and produced by the Winchester Repeating Arms Company during the late 19th and early 20th centuries. The Model 1887 used black powder 12-gauge shells and 10-gauge shells, but replicas made today are often chambered for more common modern ammunition. It is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Model 1887 is used by the Ultranationalists and the Militia in Takedown. It can also be found in the Museum. It is unlocked at level 67 in multiplayer. Although the wooden stock of the weapon has been sawn off, The Model 1887 has excellent accuracy. With Stopping Power and Steady Aim, its range of lethality is increased even further, making it deadly at even mid-range. Because of this, it is probably the most effective shotgun in multiplayer. This killing power is off-set by its slow rate of fire and reload time. Each shell is loaded individually, so reload time varies based on how empty the weapon is. Between each shot, the weapon must be cocked, making it one of the slower firing weapons in the game. One of the fixes of Patch 1.07 was to severely reduce the range of Akimbo 1887s, as many players in the online community complained that having the Akimbo attachment on, coupled with the fact the gun could one hit kill at far greater ranges than any other shotgun, made getting kills with it far too easy. When used without Akimbo its range is still the same as it was before Patch 1.07. When used with Akimbo, the range is about the same as that of the Ranger. Following Patch 1.07, the community discovered that by using the Bling perk, they could make Akimbo Model 1887s function the same as they did prior to Patch 1.07 by using the Akimbo and FMJ attachments. In a recent blog and twitter post, Robert Bowling announced a patch (1.08) that addressed numerous things. One of the points the patch addresses is the FMJ/Akimbo combo with the Model 1887s which will make the damage and range of the FMJ/Akimbo combination the same as the Non-Bling Model 1887 Akimbo. This patch is live for the PC version and the console versions.http://fourzerotwo.com/2010/01/19/mw2-update/ Image:1887_icon_-blackkat7073-.png|Model 1887 pick up icon. File:Model_1887_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight File:M1887_6.png|The Model 1887 in first person Trivia *Enemies may use the 1887 as it is old (and possibly cheap), but as none have been produced since 1920 they would likely suffer from reliability issues due to degradation. Despite the oxidization on the metal parts, they may instead be modern replicas. *Many players online prefer to use this gun with the akimbo attatchment. * The Model 1887 is the oldest usable weapon, and only lever-action gun to ever be featured in a Call of Duty game. * The Winchester 1887 contains multiple references to the weapon from the film Terminator 2: Judgment Day, as they both have a sawed-off stock and barrel, as well as a large lever loop allowing for one handed cocking (also known as "flip-cocking"). While using the 1887 Akimbo, the player spins the lever around their hand to cock the gun. This is also how Arnold's character cocks the shotgun in the movie during the chase scene. * The reloading animation has the player loading one shell into the barrel (the upper tube) and the rest into the tube magazine (the lower tube). * On Infinity Ward's website the Model 1887 was voted the most popular shotgun in Modern Warfare 2. * After a shot is made, you cannot melee while cocking the gun. * The Model 1887, as well as the SPAS-12, the G18, the UMP45 and the AUG HBAR, are the only guns in the game with larger ammo capacity in Multiplayer compared to Single Player. * Flipping a shotgun around like players do with Akimbo is inadvisable, as it could jam the lever, or even break it off. Also the user is at risk of injuring their wrists if they flip cock the lever. Video thumb|300px|left|Model 1887 Akimbo on Rust Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer